Hide and Seek
by fuckyeslouistomlinson
Summary: A Louis Tomlinson One Shot. Louis and Hannah both secretly have feelings for each other, problem is, they are both with other people...


**One Shot I wrote for Kate**

…**.**

_Hide and seek_

Kate's P.O.V

"Kate! Where are you?" Louis asked, slowly opening the door of the cupboard where I was hiding. "kaaaate?" he asked again, looking carefully around, taking in every little detail of the small space in front of him. I could help but giggle. Throwing my hand over my mouth, I prayed Louis hadn't heard me. "AH HA!" Louis cried, throwing the old equipment out of the way to reveal my hiding place. "owh. You found me." I said, pushing out my bottom lip. Louis could only laugh at my sulking, "Come on." He said; grabbing my hand and pulling me up from the corner I had managed to jam myself into. "Let's go and find the others."

"HARRY! I SEE YOU!" Louis screamed, almost deafening me. "LOUIS!" I shouted at him, "I think I'm deaf now. Thanks!" He couldn't help but giggle, "sorry Kate." he said, batting his eyelashes at me. How could I be mad? Harry eventually climbed out from his hiding place, only to duck back in again. "simon's coming!" he hissed. Me and Louis both quickly clambered into the small space beside a sound system and waited for simon to walk past. But instead he stopped right by harry's feet, "hmm, I wonder where harry is?" he asked sarcasticly. I snorted even though I had my sleeve in my mouth, Louis was right, Simon was more fun than he appeared on T.v. Harry sighed, jumping out behind Simon, "BOO." He shouted, collapsing in a fit of giggles. "Harry…" Simon warned, "if you do not get your butt on that stage in less than 2 minutes, you will not be joining us on this tour." Harry laughed and skipped down the corridor to the stage door. Louis scrabbled out to join him, "you too." Simon laughed, turning back to me as I stood up. "Cheryl's looking for you. She wants to rehearse in 5 minutes." he nodded, before following Louis and Harry down the corridor.

I waited until Simon had gone before leaning against the wall. Louis had no idea how I felt about him, and even if he did, he had Hannah, and I had Liam. Oh shit, Liam. I sighed, straightening up. I had to end it, it wasn't fair.

Louis P.O.V

Urghh. She had no idea how I felt. To her, I was just a friend. Besides, I had Hannah. I would just have to stop thinking like this. The fans loved Hannah. "Louis?" a small voice said from behind me. "Yeah Liam?" I asked, turning to face him. "She's ended it." I couldn't help but gasp. Was it fate? no. Shut up Louis. "what?" I asked. "Me, Kate, we're over. Finished."

Kates P.O.V

My phone began to violently buzz in my pocket. Who would be calling me? I pulled out of my pocket, praying my number hadn't been leaked again. Cher flashed on the screen. "Cher hun, what's up?" I asked, leaning against the door frame. "Hannah's here." she said simply. Cher was the only on I had told about my feeling for Louis. "Oh." I said. "She's looking for Louis, she's really upset Kate, do you know what's happened?" "Their on stage right now, and no, I have no idea." "right well, I'm coming backstage now." "right, okay, see you soon." I put the phone down and shoved it into my pocket.

"and then…then he kissed me. but I didn't push him off and- and oh my god. what am i going to tell Louis." Hannah sobbed onto my shoulder. "just tell him the truth, if it's meant to be, he'll understand." Cher said, rubbing her shoulder. "you're right." she sniffed, standing up. "I'll go and find him."

Louis P.O.V

I turned my back on Hannah and walked slowly away. She'd cheated. Hannah, the perfect girlfriend, had cheated on me. "Louis! please…" she begged. "No Hannah. It's over." I said, without even looking back.

Kates P.O.V

I opened my dressing room door to see Louis stood outside. His head was hung and his fringe was brushed across in the wrong direction. "Louis, what's happened?" "me and Hannah, we're over. She cheated Kate." I stepped back from the door, "come in." I said.

"she said she regretted it after. but that's not the point. at the time, she didn't care." "Louis, it's alright." I said, taking his hand in mine. Louis stared at our hands for several minutes before looking me in the eyes. "yeah, it's fine." he smiled, "besides, she can have him, I love someone else."


End file.
